It is known to draw a picture on a road surface by projecting a visible laser beam from a front end of a vehicle onto the road surface (for example, JP 9-210716A).
If it is attempted to provide information to a passenger aboard a vehicle by projecting a visible laser beam not to the outside of the vehicle but to a specified portion in an inside of a passenger compartment of the vehicle, it will be necessary to intensify the visible laser beam to such a degree as to maintain visibility of the visible laser beam in the compartment even under a condition where sunlight or the like light is incident to the compartment from the outer side. However, a highly intense visible laser beam will have to be limited, because it will cause damage to the retinas of the passenger if such an intense laser beam happens to directly fall on the human eyes.